


Under The Bleachers

by nerakrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, ice kink, semi-exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's impossibly hot out and that game isn't all that exciting. </p><p>Written for blow job friday and inspired by <a href="http://hadeshorn.tumblr.com/post/36006423784/thor-loki-higschool-au-with-a-blowjob-under-the">this piece of (nswf) art</a> by hadeshorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inver/gifts).



> Shameless PWP.

It was hot out, humid and sticky, and the sun glared down at them from a cloudless sky. Thor's t-shirt was clinging to his skin, moist to the touch and really uncomfortable, so he was thinking about taking it off.

"Wanna go do something else?" Loki asked. There were beads of sweat on his upper lip. "The crowd is killing me and you can't say this game is very interesting."

"Maybe not," Thor said, looking over the field.

The crowd was possibly the most unenthusiastic it had ever been, barely mustering the will to cheer. The heat did that to people, turned them into lazy piles of sweaty goo.

"Come, let's go under the bleachers," Loki whispered. "I can think of a few things more fun than this."

Thor turned to face Loki, who was looking very intently at Thor. "All right," he said, feeling a pang of arousal. "I'm game."

Loki smiled and stood up, making his way out. Thor followed.

The dark space under the bleachers was even hotter than the unsheltered air outside. It was heavy and dusty and smelled oddly of popcorn and people, but it was private. The relative darkness was pierced by a few rays of sun, filtered through the wood and people's legs and bodies here and there.

"This can do," Loki said, trailing hand over Thor's chest. His nipples stood out under the t-shirt. "Don't you think?"

"It's hot," Thor said, but his eyes were fixed on Loki's lips. "Aren't you hot?"

"Dying," Loki agreed and dropped to his knees. "Don't forget to keep silent...unless you're interested in showing off." He nimbly undid Thor's jeans, grinning madly when he saw that Thor wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Oh, you brilliant man, you."

Thor raked a hand through his hair, brushing it away from his face. He'd just cut it the previous week, but it was hot all the same. "I knew you'd like it," he said, pushing his jeans down a little, exposing his dick to Loki. He was hard already.

"You know me so well," Loki teased and wrapped his lips around Thor's cock. He sucked softly and then let the head slip from his mouth with a pop. "I'm enjoying this already."

"Ohyes," Thor said, slipping an elastic of his wrist and tying his hair up with it, not wanting it to get into his eyes. "This is good."

"Mmmh." Loki pushed Thor's jeans down a little further. He sucked one of Thor's balls into his mouth, his hand rubbing his cock.

Thor moaned, then slapped a hand in front of his mouth. Loki looked up, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He licked up the underside of Thor's cock, then back down and took the other ball into his mouth, sucking. Thor reached up to grab the rafter over his head for support.

Loki licked and sucked, drawing out more and more whimpers from Thor, swirling his tongue around Thor's cock, sucking him in deep, licking his balls. Thor's eyes were half-lidded and he was flushed red, his neck mottled with it and his face shiny with perspiration. His t-shirt, too, was wet.

"How close are you?" Loki murmured, letting his breath puff over Thor's slick cock.

"So close," Thor groaned, his breath coming in short gasps. His chest was heaving rapidly and drops of sweat fell of his nose. His stomach was tightening and he was on the edge, strung, tense.

Loki didn't answer, only took Thor's cock back into his mouth, sucking hard while one hand fondled his balls. He rolled them between his fingers while his tongue rubbed against his cock. Thor's breath hitched, he stiffened for a second, an intense hot flush spreading through his body from his groin, and then salty fluid spurted into onto Loki's tongue, into his mouth.

He swallowed him down, eyes closed, as Thor took great gulps of air.

"Fuck," Thor said and Loki wiped his mouth.

"Ah, yes," Loki said. "I'm very interested in that."

Thor closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. Loki looked at his softening cock, thoroughly satisfied with himself. He leaned in for another lick.

"I could do this again, if you like," he offered.

"I need ice," Thor said. "Let's go get some." His face was still flushed.

Loki got up and carefully tucked Thor's dick and balls back into his jeans and zipped them up. "I would like some too." He kissed Thor, swiping his tongue over his lips, tasting the salty sweat. "Actually, I would be quite interested in you blowing me with a cold mouth."

Thor's eyes darkened. "You're so filthy," he said. "Do you never not think about sex?"

"Nope," Loki grinned. "How can I when it's so delicious?"

"Come, then." Thor walked out, heading straight for the nearest kiosk. When Loki caught up with him, Thor had already bought a popsicle and had stuck it into his mouth.

"You have no idea what that sight does to me," Loki said, leaning up to steal a kiss. "Mmmh."

"Back to the bleachers?" Thor asked, looking like he'd rather not.

"Or somewhere more risque?" Loki suggested, raising an eyebrow. "I do have quite an exhibitionistic streak today."

"Where?" Thor sucked the popsicle enthusiastically. It was already melting in the heat.

"I know just the place," Loki said and walked off, expecting Thor to follow.

He led him right to the scoreboard. It was somewhat easily reached, if one knew how to access the roof of the changing rooms, which Loki did. They weren't visible from the ground immediately surrounding the shed, but from a distance? Most certainly.

The crowd's attention, sporadic as it was, was mainly centered on the game, and not on the two teenagers who'd just disappeared into the shadows behind the scoreboard.

"Oh," Thor only said and bit off a piece of the popsicle.

"Great, isn't it?" Loki leaned against the board, zipping down his jeans. He pulled out his dick, which was semi-hard, and started stroking himself. "Want to watch for a while?"

"Yes," Thor said, chewing the ice.

Loki's grin was feral. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking himself to full hardness within seconds. Thor's eyes on him were all he needed for the time being, so he bit his lip and closed his eyes, flicking his thumb over the head of his cock.

Suddenly his hand was swatted away and Thor's cold mouth closed over Loki's cock, causing him to cry out in surprise and shock. A flare of heavy arousal rose in him as Thor sucked, the chill enticing him more than he thought possible.

"Oh," Loki moaned, fixing one hand in Thor's hair. The elastic had come loose, so Loki grabbed a good fistful of his hair and pulled.

Thor groaned and sucked more firmly, one hand coming up to wrap around the base of Loki's cock.

"So good," Loki whimpered, the heat of his arousal nearly choking him, while the cold of Thor's tongue teased him. "More ice."

There was a brief pause where Thor let Loki's cock slip from his mouth and when Loki looked, Thor's lips were wrapped around what was left of the popsicle, sucking urgently. "Oh, fuck me but that should not be that hot," he grunted, pushing his cock towards Thor's lips.

Thor looked up, a twinkle in his eyes. He shifted the popsicle stick to his other hand and then closed his mouth around the head of Loki's cock, sucking hard.

Loki's knees gave way and he leaned heavily against the scoreboard. "Ohfuckohfuckohfuck," he muttered, near delirious. He'd been turned on since the bleachers and he was reaching the peak rapidly, Thor's cold tongue swirling around his cock and urging him on.

He panted, tightening his hands in Thor's hair, eyes closed, trying to draw it out a little longer, but it was too much - Thor was rubbing the popsicle against his balls, his other hand was holding on to his hip firmly, and his tongue - oh.

"Fuck, Thor," Loki gasped, and then cried out as his orgasm rushed through him. He bit his lip deeply, breath coming in shallow gasps.

Thor swallowed every drop, but instead of backing off, he started licking Loki's balls.

"I'm dying," Loki whimpered, shaking. He noticed now that he was unbearably hot, his skin was on fire and his cheeks and throat were burning.

"I take that as a job well done," Thor said and gave his cock a final lick.

He sat back and Loki loosened his hand in Thor's hair. Thor grinned. "Oh, don't you start," Loki said with a little indignant huff.

Thor threw the popsicle stick away. "Want to go back and catch the last of the game?" he asked.

"No." Loki shook his head, pulling himself together. He straightened up and did himself up, noticing he was real sticky. When he licked his fingers, they tasted sweet and fruity. "I want to go have a dip in the sea."

"All right," Thor said and sneaked an arm around his waist. "We can do that." He kissed him, deep and hot, and it was salty and sweet and fruity all at once, and still slightly cool.

They walked out of the shadows.


End file.
